Mitchie Torres
by TemporaryInsanity669
Summary: What happens when Alex Russo crosses paths with Superstar sing Mitchie Torres? One-Shot.


Alex Russo couldn't believe she was finally at her first ever Music Awards after landing a deal with a record company. She was dressed in a tight fitting red dress with a slit up one leg. As she accompanied by her long time boyfriend JB, she looked around the event in complete awe. She was here supporting her boyfriend, but she was also here because she too was nominated for awards. As she walked down the aisle towards her seat, she caught sight of Mitchie Torres who was looking ever so beautiful in her silver dress that contrasted her tanned skin, the mounts of her breasts were tantalising as they were clearly seen in the V of her dress. Alex couldn't contain the excitement mixed with butterflies that overtook her. She looked at Justin silently asking for permission to go over.  
"Go," he smiled. "I'll be waiting in our seats." He continued before giving her a hug. She loved Justin, he was always sweet and chill. Alex sort of squealed in excitement and thanked him before she walked over towards where Mitchie was sitting. Alex was telling herself to try and be cool, but she couldn't seem to shake the nerves. Mitchie Torres was Alex's idol, you could even call it a girl crush. Alex carried around what she described as the burden of liking girls, a secret she swore she would take to grave, but seeing Mitchie was going to make it hard to hide because all Alex wanted to do was attack her and feel her soft lips on hers. Finally controlling her composure, Alex approached Mitchie with a smile and an extended hand.  
"Hi, i'm Alex Russo. I am so excited to meet you." Alex said introducing herself. Mitchie returned Alex's polite gesture and shook Alex's hand.  
"Hi Alex, i'm Mitchie. It's nice to meet you too, i'm a huge fan. I was actually kind of hoping to see you here tonight. Have a seat." Mitchie said, flashing that big, beautiful smile that Alex loved and adored so much.  
"Oh wow, thank you. Well I'm glad i traded my love of pranking my brothers for singing then." Alex said through her renowned witty nature as she took a seat next to Mitchie. Mitchie's laugh rang through Alex's ears like nothing she had ever heard before. It was beautiful and genuine, and Alex loved it.  
"You are funny, i like you." Mitchie admitted as she smiled at Alex. Alex tried to hide her blush but failed, Mitchie notice and didn't hide the knowing smirk that graced her features.  
"Anyway, i have to head back to my boyfriend but thank you for letting me sit with you..." Alex said as she stood up. Mitchie's smile faltered and was replaced with a fake one. Alex was confused but assumed Mitchie just liked talking to her.  
"You are welcome, i hope to see you around." Mitchie said as she eyed Alex.  
"This is going to sound really lame, but could i get an autograph?" Alex said as pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. Mitchie giggled and took the piece of paper and pen from Alex. After scribbling something on it, she handed it back to Alex.  
"How about you call me sometime instead and we'll hang out." Mitchie said with a wink, that real beautiful smile returning to her face. Alex looked at the piece of paper with Mitchie's number on it and smiled her best smile.  
"Thanks, we definitely will." Alex said as she turned on her heel and walked to where Justin was on the other side of the aisle, and a row down from Mitchie. Throughout the awards, Alex and Mitchie stole several glances at each other and she left with a very satisfied and excited feeling.  
"So do you want to stay at my house?" Justin asked Alex on the way home. Alex really didn't want to, and was quickly trying to think of an excuse why she couldn't.  
"Uh, not tonight Justin. I'm really tired and just want to be in my own bed." Alex said faking a yawn. Truthfully, she wanted to go home and text Mitchie, she thought this was the start to a beautiful friendship. She smiled at Justin who looked bit upset but nodded anyway. After Justin dropped Alex off, she showered and lay down on her bed in a towel. She eyed her phone debating whether to text Mitchie. Before she could change her mind, she picked up her phone and typed in Mitchie's number.  
**Alex: Hey Mitchie, it's Alex.  
Mitchie: Hey, I was just thinking about you. What are you up to? xxx  
**Alex smiled at the 'xxx' and replied back to Mitchie.**  
Alex: All good things i hope. Just laying on my bed, how about you? xxx  
Mitchie: Pretty much the same, wanna come over and hang? xxx  
**Alex smiled with excitement, and texted back.  
**Alex: Yeah sure, i'll be there soon. xxx  
**Alex got changed into her black skinny jeans and a long white shirt, and after asking Mitchie for her address she arrived shortly after. Alex rang the door bell and waited patiently for Mitchie to answer.  
"Hey Alex, come in." Mitchie said with that very big and beautiful smile that had the world in awe.  
"Hey Mitchie, thanks." Alex replied as she stepped pass Mitchie. Mitchie lead Alex into the lounge room where the fire place was soothingly warm. Alex took her jacket off and sat down.  
"Did you want a drink or anything?" Mitchie asked before she sat down.  
"No thanks, you can sit down...i don't bite." Alex joked. Mitchie giggled and sat down next to Alex.  
Mitchie and Alex talked for hours, laughing at Alex's stories about the jokes she used to play on her brothers and talking about Mitchie's hobbies.  
"So Mitchie, are you seeing anyone?" Alex asked feeling more comfortable around Mitchie, it was as if they'd known each other for years.  
"Nope, i'm single and ready to mingle." Mitchie laughed and added a wink for extra dramatic effect. Alex giggled and admired Mitchie's outlook on life.  
"So i hear you and Justin are together." Mitchie said nonchalantly.  
"Yeah, he's great." Alex replied with a smile.  
"And how long have you liked girls?" Mitchie asked with a smirk.  
"Um, what?" Alex said completely taken by surprise. If she had a drink, she would have choked on it.  
"How long have you liked girls?" Mitchie repeated.  
"I, uh, i never said i did." Alex said suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.  
"You didn't have to." Mitchie said not taking her eyes off Alex for a second. Alex felt as if she was caught between a rock and a hard place.  
"Yes...i do." Alex said before she could stop herself. She didn't know why she suddenly felt compelled to blurt out her biggest secret to a girl she had only met today. Mitchie didn't say anything, she just held Alex's gaze.  
"I'm sorry." Alex said as she stood up. "You probably hate me now, i should go." Alex said as she turned and headed towards the door. Before she could take another step, Mitchie grabbed her arms and turned her around, pulling her close as she crashed her lips on Alex's. Alex was taken by surprise but was overwhelmed by the softness of Mitchie's lips. They soon fell into the rhythm of a heated kiss and Alex tangled her fingers in Mitchie's light brown wavy hair. Alex loved the blonde highlights in it.  
Suddenly reality hit Alex and she pulled away from Mitchie in a panic. Alex turned on her heel to head to the door before Mitchie could say anything.  
"Alex! Alex, wait-" Mitchie yelled out but the only response she got was the sound of her front door slamming. Mitchie sighed and threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

Alex had tears streaming down her face as she drove home. She was angry with herself for cheating on Justin and even angrier that she felt that was the best kiss of her life. Once she was home, she decided to take another shower to clear her head. Once she was out, she glanced at her phone and saw that she had six missed calls from Mitchie. She groaned inwardly and belly flopped on her bed. She was feeling cold and realised she left her jacket at Mitchie's. After what felt like hours of wrestling with her thoughts about the events of that evening, Alex finally drifted into sleep.

**Alex's hands trailed their way up Mitchie's shirt before dragging her nails back down eliciting a deep, and throaty moan from Mitchie. Alex took Mitchie's lip between her own before biting on it softly, then soothing it over with her tongue. Mitchie opened her mouth slightly, granting Alex the access that she desired so much. As their tongues duelled for dominance, Alex played with the hem of Mitchie's shirt before lifting it up and over her head. She trailed kisses down Mitchie's neck before sucking on Mitchie's pulse point, Alex was rewarded with a sexy string of moans from Mitchie as she trailed kisses down her chest to the mounts of Mitchie's beautiful breasts. There was an annoying ringing sound and the more Alex attempted to identify it, the more Mitchie slipped away.**

Alex's phone ringing sounded through the room and Alex fumbled for her phone on her desk.  
"Hey Justin." Alex said groggily.  
"Good morning baby, want to grab some breakfast?" Just said through the phone.  
"Sure, pick me up in an hour?" Alex replied.  
"See you then. I love you." Justin said.  
"I love you too." Alex replied half heartedly before hanging up. She sat there trying to convince herself that she does love Justin. Why wouldn't she? He was hot, sweet, romantic and he treated her like a princess. But she couldn't help but think of Mitchie. Mitchie. Alex remembered the dream and suddenly felt partially turned on, partially bad because she wasn't dreaming about Justin and a whole lot of confused.

Alex sat through breakfast with Justin, listening to him ramble on about his new album but she couldn't help being distracted and it was becoming blatantly obvious to Justin.  
"Alex? Are you okay? You seem really out of it." He asked Alex seemingly concerned.  
"Hm? Yeah, i'm good. I'm sorry, i was just thinking." Alex replied with a smile that she hoped with cause him to drop it.  
"Thinking about what?" Just asked, clearly not dropping it.  
"Some paper work i have to read through when i get home." Alex lied.  
"Oh okay, well do you want me to take you home? We can hang later if you like." Justin offered, secretly hoping Alex would want to stay.  
"Actually, yeah. Please. If that's okay?" Alex said, she was eager to get home.  
"Yeah, that's cool." Justin said, clearly disappointed but Alex was so distracted she didn't even notice. After a silent trip home, Alex kissed Justin's cheek and waited until he sped off before getting in her own car.

Alex pulled up outside Mitchie's house and sat in her car for fifteen minutes before finding the nerve to approach the door. She rang the door bell and waited anxiously.  
"Alex. What are you doing here? I mean, not that i don't want you here, i just didn't expect to see you...here." Mitchie rambled. Alex couldn't help but find Mitchie's rambling cute and amusing before she remembered why she was here.  
"Uh yeah, i forgot my jacket." Alex said not breaking the intense staring contest that appeared to be going on with Mitchie. The look in Mitchie's eyes turned from surprise to something between hurt and disappointed. Alex looked away, not liking the look in Mitchie's eye seeing as she was the reason it was there. She didn't know why, but she cared for Mitchie. Mitchie simply opened the door and stood aside so Alex could pass. Alex walked through to the loungeroom, the memories of the previous night hitting her like a flood. She grabbed her jacket and walked pass Mitchie without a word. Before she got to the door, she heard Mitchie's voice.  
"So is this how it's going to be? We can't even be friends?" Mitchie asked, almost pleadingly. Alex didn't turn around, she simply stood there with her back to Mitchie like her feet were glued to the ground. Mitchie approached her and grabbed her arm to turn Alex around, their faces mere centimetres apart. She looked into Alex's eyes, as if she was searching for something.  
"Alex?" Mitchie finally said after a few moments of silence between the two girls.  
"I can't be your friend Mitchie." Alex said simply. The look of hurt on Mitchie's face broke her heart.  
"Why not?" Mitchie asked, trying to maintain her tone and keep it even.  
"Because." Alex said, looking away from Mitchie, not being able to face her.  
"Well 'because' doesn't work for me." Mitchie insisted. Alex took a step back from Mitchie before she spoke.  
"Because Mitchie, when i'm around you, all i want to do is kiss you, and touch you, and hold you." Alex said so bluntly it surprised even her.  
"Then why don't you?" Mitchie said as she moved closer to Alex again. Alex didn't move this time.  
"Because it's wrong, i can't...i'm with Justin..." Alex said despite her face moving closer to Mitchie's. Alex was beginning to wonder if she was trying to convince Mitchie, or convince herself.  
"Then leave." Mitchie whispered, her lips inching closer to Alex's. Alex looked into Mitchie's eyes, then glancing down to her inviting lips before returning her gaze to Mitchie's beautiful chocolate eyes. Mitchie stared intently back into Alex's eyes.  
"I can't..." Alex whispered moving her face closer to Mitchie's so that their noses were grazing, and their lips very close.  
"So don't..." Mitchie whispered back, her butterflies making themselves known in the pit of her stomach. Before Mitchie could think about her butterflies anymore, Alex crashed her lips onto Mitchie's, setting off fireworks in both their lips. Alex kissed her with pure need and desire. Mitchie grabbed Alex's hips, pulling her closer as Alex pushed Mitchie into the wall near them, not breaking their kiss for a single second. Alex pushed her body into Mitchie's desiring more closeness between them if that was even possible as she tangled her fingers in Mitchie's hair. Mitchie took control and turned them around before pushing Alex into the wall and roaming her hands all over hair, getting frustrated with the offending pieces of clothing that was preventing Mitchie from feeling Alex's body on hers. She couldn't take it anymore. She picked Alex up and Alex wrapped her legs around Mitchie's waist, not breaking the kiss and not bothering to come up for air. Mitchie managed to find her bedroom with Alex still wrapped around her. She laid Alex down on her bed not quite gently but not quite aggressively either. Alex partially sat up with Mitchie still straddling her and Alex wasted no time in tearing Mitchie's jacket off and throwing it to the side.  
"Could you possibly be wearing anymore clothes?" Alex complained before kissing Mitchie's neck. Mitchie moaned in response and hastily took off her own shirt with smirk.  
"Better?" Mitchie asked.  
"Much!" Alex smirked back before returning to ravishing Mitchie's neck. There was no slow, romantic moment...just pure heat, passion and desire. Pure need. Mitchie tore off Alex's own shirt and threw it to the side before laying her down and reconnecting their lips. Mitchie broke the kiss much to Alex's dismay and took in the sight of a half naked Alex laying beneath her.  
"Wow. You are so beautiful." Mitchie whispered not taking her eyes off Alex's lacy bra covered breasts. Alex smiled and crashed her lips against Mitchie's again.  
"You are beautiful." Alex whispered back after breaking the kiss for a small moment. They couldn't wait any more. Mitchie trailed kisses down Alex's neck and sucked on her pulse point, eliciting a moan from Alex, turning Mitchie on even more. She snaked her arms around Alex's back and unclasped her bra, discarding that aswell. She momentarily took in the site of Alex's breasts before returning to trail kisses down her chest. While she pinched one of Alex's nipple's, she rolled her tongue around the other. In response, Alex arched her back wanting more. Mitchie switched breasts, giving the same treatment to the other. She returned to Alex's lips, licking them begging for entrance which she happily granted. Both girls duelling for dominance while Alex unclasped Mitchie's bra and throwing it to the side. Alex broke the kiss and took the sight of as half naked Mitchie, she was in complete awe.  
"God, you are more beautiful then i imagined." Alex said before flipping them over so she was straddling Mitchie. She pecked Alex's lips softly before trailing kisses along Mitchie's jaw line, she took Mitchie's earlobe in her mouth sucking it slightly before nibbling on it and turning her attention to Mitchie's neck. She trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. She licked Mitchie's nipple while she massaged the other. Mitchie let out a loud moan, exciting Alex further. Alex switched breasts giving the same treatment to the other before trailing kisses down Mitchie's toned, tanned stomach all the way to the band of Mitchie's black skinny jeans. She unbuttoned them with her teeth and dragged the zipper down in the same manner. Mitchie watched every second and was becoming more turned on by the second.  
"Jesus Alex, you are so fucking hot." Mitchie said between deep and heated breaths. Alex giggled and smirked before wasting no time in slipping off Alex's jeans and throwing them aside to join the rest of their clothes. Alex trailed kisses up Mitchie's toned legs to the inside of her thighs. She kissed over Mitchie's lacy underwear before kissing the inside of Mitchie's other thigh.  
"Fuck Alex, stop teasing." Mitchie practically moaned. Alex smirked once again before slipping the tips of her fingers under Mitchie's underwear. She looked up at Mitchie, silently asking for permission. Mitchie smiled and raised her hips to answer Alex. Alex's slowly removed Mitchie's underwear leaving her only with the gifts God gave her. Alex took in the sight, wanting nothing more than to cherish every inch of Mitchie's body. Alex returned to Mitchie's lips one last time and stared into her eyes and she slowly trailed her finger tips down to Mitchie's wet centre, rubbing in circles. Mitchie moaned in response and raised her hips, wanting more. Taking the hint, Alex slipped two fingers into Mitchie, eliciting a sexy string of moans from her. Alex began pumping them in and out slowly, then gradually getting faster. She pulled her fingers out, and received a groan of disapproval from Alex.  
"Alex! Don't st-" Mitchie was cut off by the feeling of Alex's tongue connecting with her clit. Alex circled Mitchie's clit with her tongue before dipping her tongue in and out of Mitchie.  
"Oh God, Alex!" Mitchie screamed and moaned at the same time. Alex slipped two fingers back inside Mitchie while still circling her slit with her tongue. Mitchie couldn't control herself anymore. Her walls tightened around Alex's fingers and as she climaxed, she let out sexiest string of moans that she had ever heard in her life. As Mitchie coming down from her high, Alex slid up the bed and kissed Mitchie softly on the lips.  
"That was even better then my dream." She whispered.

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! 3**


End file.
